


Day 11: Eggnog

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, vague mention of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it supposed to be so...gray?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Eggnog

"I don't think this is right," Stiles said slowly, looking down into the bowl on the counter.

Allison hummed quietly as she spooned a little of their concoction into a glass. "Is it supposed to be so...gray?"

Stiles shook his head and eyed the glass nervously. "All the pictures looked more...creamy?"

Bringing the glass up to her face, Allison took a careful inhale and drank it all down. She choked once, eyes watering, but carefully swallowed.

"That's definitely not right," she croaked out, throat burning.

"Too much alcohol?" Stiles asked, taking the glass and setting it down on the counter. He rubbed her back slowly as she caught her breath.

Smiling up at Stiles brightly, Allison shook her head. "Hell no. Too much everything else."

Stiles grinned back, affection and happiness coursing through his veins. "That's what I like to hear."

"What do we do about the party?" Allison asked, brushing against Stiles as she moved to pour out their failed attempts at making eggnog. The counter was littered with dirty, half-full bowls of various colored mixtures, none of them right.

"Well..."

At Stiles's slow drawl, Allison turned and raised an eyebrow. Crossing her arms over her chest, she eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. "Well, what?"

Mischief sparkled in Stiles's amber eyes and he shot a hand out to grab at Allison's arms excitedly. "I have an idea."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, hey, Scotty!" Stiles greeted cheerfully, leaning forward to hug his best friend tightly. Next to him, Allison and Kira were exchanging quiet hellos.

"Stiles!" Scott smiled, jerking backward after the hug, his nose scrunched in disgust. "Have you been drinking already?!"

Stiles waved a hand around nonchalantly. "Just a little taste testing for the eggnog."

"Speaking of," Allison cut in, pulling a carton out of her purse. She handed it to Kira and then reached to pull another one out, handing it to Scott. "Here you go."

"I thought you guys were making it?" Kira asked, reading the carton in amusement. She wasn't surprised in the least that her least culinary proficient friends had taken the easy way out.

Allison smiled as if hearing her thoughts and shrugged. "You know how it is. Plus, we couldn't figure out how to make it right without the alcohol. No matter what, it just came out off."

Scott laid a protective hand over Kira's stomach at the word 'alcohol' and eyed the carton in his other hand anxiously. "There's not any in this, is there?"

"Of course not!" Stiles spit out, having trouble untangling himself from his scarf.

"Stiles is right," Allison agreed, pulling out a third carton and shaking it. It was suspiciously light sounding. "It's all in this one!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I’m a horrible person for not finishing these prompts but real life just sort of snowballed until I couldn’t write anything! I’m sorry, but I promise that by 11:59 pm on Christmas day, all 25 fics will be up.
> 
> Prompts for the 25 Days of Fic challenge are closed, but I still accept prompts on a regular basis (any pairing, any fandom, any theme) [here on tumblr](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
